the truth beneath the darkness
by pridelandsqueen77
Summary: do you want to why i want to become the Earl?" this one question spark a million questions and few answers. Allen and 14ths' connection and their past are reveal. will create or decease the order's chance to win . slow upload 1st fanfic  MAYBE SEQUEL
1. return

Ch.1: return

The night is peaceful in the Black Order with the infamous, destroyer of time, Allen Walker, now home. Allen spends the eight month hoping from church to church, hiding in abandon towns after the incident at the American Branch, by the Central's order.

Now that he was home his watch crew seem to grow in both size and annoyance. Since the 14th reveal his goal to become the Earl, Link has become more of a leech than a watchdog. Lerrire was no better, assigning CROW guard at ever corner of the castle and at least three third exorcists would within 30 feet of Allen in case he begins to lose control.

Allen was laying wide waking in bed cover in sweat from a yet a nightmare, staring at his dark picture a clown carrying a large coffin, being drag along what seem what an endless road, yet was smiling like it did know this fact. How it this painting resemble Allen. Like a clown he always smiling hiding his pain from world, craying of the world on his shoulders, and was only though this hard life because of priome to his apodted father Mana.

"Allen…" said a strong yet musical voice.

Allen knows this voice far too well. The 14th Noah. The traitor of the Earl and the reason for the order apprehension. The reason Allen doubts his relationship with Mana. The reason Allen slowly dying from the inside out, his soul being consume by this mental leech.

"_Allen…"_ he said again. Normally Allen would ignore the twisted man in his head, but today he didn't feel up to it.

'What do you want?' I thought. Allen refuse to say it out loud, people are already scared of him and didn't need them to think he crazy.

"_Do you want why I wish to be the Earl?"_ This immediately caught Allen's attention. He could feel 14th at his reaction.

"_I did for my family or I suppose more for my youngest son than other."_ 14th stated, his voice slowly becoming a whisper.

'Family?' Son? I don't understand. I thought you left the Noah.'

"_I did"_ 14th said harshly _"I was talking about my real family, the one I'm related my blood." _The harsh tone quickly faded away to be replace with warmth.

'Oh, I notice you said "youngest",' I swiftly remember. 'How many children do you have?'

"_Thirty-seven."_

'What!'

"_That right, nineteen boys, eighteen girls but I never completely like my first ten."_

'Why that?'

"_Because they're more insane that I am, but I guess that what happen when you do incest."_

' Incest? With whom?' there was a long weird silence before 14th spoke again.

"_The Noah of Dream"_ Allen nearly bug out of their socket  
'what the ****? No wonder keep tying to rape me'  
_"Sorry about that,"_ 14th said shyly _"go to sleep and tell you more tomorrow's night, deal?"_

'Deal'

Before Allen was full asleep he heard from 14th something so quiet you could have mistake it for the wind

"_Goodnight sweet prince."_

1st half of the story time of dying three day grace

2nd iris goo goo fighter


	2. bonds

A year has pass since 14th started talking about his family, which he most proud of I must add. My days in the order were often slow (since I'm never on missions any more) often training, eating, annoying Kanda or talking to Lenalee and Lavi if I get the chance (which is very little) so I often look to his stories. The four people who keep appearing in his stories was Ezekiel his first born, who seem to act like a sadist teddy bear, Vlad, the first prince but was pull off when he almost exposed the family, Ellen, the twin sister of his youngest son, who also mention but yet to talk about him.

' Hey 14th why he you so down today?' I ask look at the mirror to his figure. 14th made talking a bit easier about two months ago

(Flashback)

" Allen, you don't you ever look at me when we talk?" 14th asked from the depth of my mind

' Because,' this was making me uneasy ' you appearance make me nervous.' It silent for a few minute and I was beginning to wonder if I hurt his feeling.

" Allen look at the mirror" I turn to a face that both new and somehow familiar.

The 14th's shadow appearance was replaced with a slightly muscular man in his mid to late thirdly. His wavy hair was reddish- brown, his eyes a metallic sliver and his skin a lightly tan complete with seven holy crosses across his fore head.

" How do I look?"

I was bewilder ' good'

"This is how I look in my past life."

' You could be my dad.' From the way he looks he could

He laughs a musical laugh but it did reach his eyes

(End)

" Its Ellen," the 14th said with a deep frown " she sick, I fear she'll be gone before the year end."

I immediately felt pity for him. He had already lost everyone in his family but Ellen and her twin to earl and lost his son one year later, now he only daughter would died before her time by an illness.

' I help you find your daughter,'

14th gave me the biggest simile but it wasn't creepy

' If you tell me about your son.'

This made his simile vanish he was deep in thought before

" I'll tell you tomorrow if you start searching tomorrow." He finally said " goodnight."

' Goodnight'

Now before anyone asks the other are getting bigger role in this story but later.

Please review oh I need names since I'm creating 70 characters to tell this story, I got all 37 children I got need name for their match (it will be explain later)

Naja-chan out!!!!!!


	3. memories

(Allen pov)

I got to work the next day. Looking for though all house and apartment deeds for Ellen (seeing how she already classified dead by record for obvious reasons.)

" Hey Allen," said my closest friend, Lavi " who are you looking for?"

Lavi, despite his hair turning a shade darker, was the same lovable rabbit I meet what two, three years ago.

"Yes quite." Said Link from behind my back. I was really hadn't thought toughly on my excuse so I decided to make up as I went along.

"Ellen Harrison, Cross told me about her long ago," I quickly lied " She was a spy for him and hold useful information but she move from place to place throughout England so that why I'm looking for her." I glad that I was a good liar as Link and Lavi look at each other.

" Fine this might prove useful but why was she not mention before?" Link asked.

" Because she only talk to those who have connection to her and I actually forgot about after everything that happen." Both seem to buy this and begin help though the hundred pile of deeds

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Later that night)

" I suppose I should tell you about my youngest son." The 14th sat at the foot of my bed, his muscles and hair, more detail in the moonlight. He running his finger reddish- brown hair, looking a little nervous. He was quiet for a few minutes.

" Allen, don't be upset when I tell the story." Why would he ask me such a thing? None of his other stories bother me and if I did the reason was perfectly reasonable, but to accept his request.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx( a/n that was really of short -_-)

(Narrative)

It was 12:15 on Christmas Eve at the Woolton Mansion and joy spread halls as a baby girl was born. Nicholas stood his new addition to his family with 15-year-old children Tamal, Dominic, and Isabis surrounding them.

Tamal and Dominic look almost exactly the same. Same dark almost dirty blonde hair, Dark tan skin, and golden brown color eye, even body slightly muscular body tone. The only way to tell them apart was Tamal has a huge scar that start in of his cheek and end under his chin. Tamal often got in to lot fight being a street fighter to improve his skill.

Dominic bears an "x" like birthmark (a/n the holy mark halfway turn) in the back of his neck. He was just as pushy as his brother, often teasing but could hold his ground if needed. He is best known for his wise look, which more impressive than doctor even bookmen looks.

" Look at the little cub," said Tamal, looking down at his new siblings.

" Yes she quite cute." Said Dominic also looking down at her with a soft simile. Ellen open her eyes look at her new family.

"She look a lot like mom," said Isabis. Isabis hold her father's neck length reddish-brown hair with her aunt green eyes. She was beginning to show her curves. She has such fair skin you think she never been outside in her life.

" You're right," Said Nicholas, gently touch youngest daughter who he later Ellen.

" Nicholas," said the midwife and Nicholas' sister, Lucy. Lucy was thin woman with dazing green eyes and blonde hair.

" Y-Y-Yes Lucy?" Nicholas asked. He worries about his wife, Alice. Did she die from childbirth? Nicholas didn't to face that. Alice the only human wife to live after giving birth to his children. And died to giving birth to Ellen? No he mustn't think that.

" Do you have extra baby bed?" Said Lucy. Nicholas surprise she ask that. He nodded.

"You have another child on the way." She said, before taking Ellen back to the room.

" Another sibling?" all three of his children asked. 'Another child, will it be a boy or girl?'

The rest of night was buzzing to say the least. Nicholas spends the entire night staying up. It was at 6:30 at sunrise was Ellen's twin born. Nicholas holds his new son. He had reddish brown hair that was slightly unkempt, pale skin and unusually small, this worry Nicholas. Alice sat on the bed holding Ellen. You could easily tell that were related with both of them having chestnut colored hair. Nicholas felt movement in his and look down. His son had woken up his light sliver maybe four shade lighter than his own.

" Their so beautiful," said Nicholas as walk to his wife. "Like you."

"And you." Alice simply said. His son continue to struggle in the blanket, ' this one has so much fight in him.' till he free his hands. Nicholas was shock at what he saw.

' He is marked by god?' his son looks at him, and gave something that look like a simile and Nicholas was in for a bigger shock. His son's Noah markings were appearing one on his heart, one at the base of his neck, and one, the biggest, on his forehead, almost reaching his nose, all looking crosses, eyes changing gold, and hair turn jet black. ' He marked by god and bear Noah powers? Three crosses no less.' None of Nicholas' children shown their marking till they were at least 1 year old and none had three marking all of them look like he own. Nicholas was seriously thinking about killing this one. His son clearly wasn't feeling the tense waves that was coming off his father. The children touch Nicholas' cheek and coo before snuggling to sleep in his arms.

Nicholas' s hatred quickly melted away as he did this.

" Such a powerful child you are," he said softly, gently. Alice, who was nervous of her husband, relaxes.

" What to name such a powerful child?" Nicholas ask out loud

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Allen pov)

" I decided to call him Allen Vigil Manelin, the rock strong Prince of princes." 14th said

' Whoa that really something.' I said

" Yes, he was born for great things. It's time to sleep my boy." And with that he slip from view. I begin to settle down to sleep.

That was long. I had to change this chapter therefore nearly all the other chapters in this story (on chapter 7) having to be change as well because if I left it the way it nearly all the secret would have spill in two chapters and the story were be long and dragging.

If you want to see woolton mansion here the address: ./liverpool/content/images/2005/09/15/mansion02_

Review please

Oh I don't on anything but a computer that won't let me upload (I use my school's or my grandmother's [I mean there both apple but her is a laptop {has her business}])


	4. dreams

(Allen POV)

After two hard weeks of searching though countless deeds, we found Ellen's home. Probably she lived in the same town of the old HQ, so the ark would make it a quick trip. I was right to Link that lie, so I could visit Ellen easily. We were assigned to go tomorrow with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.

The 14th continue to tell me about his son, Allen or A.M for easier terms. AM was pretty much reflection of the 14th, but with different goals. He was a torn child, being praise and love by his family, yet was feared for his power at the same time. His only friends were Ellen, Raven, and Robin (14th seem to forget these two.).

"But AM's time ran out as the branch finally broke, I watch as he from the cliff into the river," said 14th with sad expression on his face. " I found leaning against of the rock, I was able to pull out only to a serious bleeding head wound and that he wasn't breathing." I had to admit that was a terrible way to die. Giving up your life to save you're your sister, who was slowly losing her grip. AM wanted nothing but to keep Ellen safe, screaming at his father as the branch began to break.

' He truly care for Ellen didn't she?' I said, respectfully.

" Yes, he did." 14th said softly, after a few moments he began to disappear

" Time for bed, Allen."

I closed my eyes, waited for my dreams to begin.

"Allen, get up now." Said musical voice, with a dark tone within.

The boy slowly got to he feet and turn to the wall. The man strike Allen with his whip, waited at least two min. before striking again. The door open to reveal a woman, in her early 20s, watching in front of her. She ran out in between the boy and her husband. The man stops his routine.

" Move out of the way," said the man coldly.

" Stop this you know you are to beat yourselves up later if you don't stop."

The boy was asleep in his room, when he felt some one shake him gently. The boy opens his eyes to see the same man who punish him earlier.

"Hey, there," said the man " I just came here you I'm very sorry."

" It a 'right, daddy " the boy said before falling a sleep.

________________________________________________________________________ There chapter 4 now I wont be writing till at least April 25 because of three things

1) I go to a catholic school so I need to do serve

2) I need to make up all my homework or get to 2.0 GPA (look at 3)

3) I'm in a play this year is wizard of Oz I'm chorus so that means I'm a minor or back up character when on stage and sing back up offstage.

For does that wonder who Raven and Robin are. There new characters and AM's older siblings by 8 hours (Ellen six hours) so they born on 23rd not 24th which means the family number had moved from 37 to 39. Yay ; D

See ya


	5. author note

Sorry about the lateness of my chapters. I got a laptop so trying to get everything set. I'm also suffering writer block and have to do a religion assignment so that a problem but I promised three chapters before the end of the month

Oh my brother and sister say hi.

*1 year old cousin throw dog the bunny at pridelandsqueen77*

hey! Well least he throw the dino.

*throw doggy the plastic dinosaur( t rex)*

aww come on!


	6. Author note good news

Attention: Reader

Sorry only author note what want to say is I'm died; my mom forbid me to be on my laptop that and my old computer doesn't have Microsoft.

I'm also read post truth beneath the darkness but still working on the old one so you'll get one version when Allen is never in arrest and a version that vaguely follow the real storyline

Also I'm all so making a new fan fiction that an attempt horror but could be consider drama it be rated M for gore and the lemon it has. All three will be posted any time between the 16th to Jan 5.


End file.
